Making Up
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare and Alli finally talk about everything, and put the past behind them. Calli friendship, Cladam friendship, and some Dalli.


**Making Up**

**Summary: Clare and Alli finally make up.**

**Couples: Calli friendship and Cladam friendship. **

Clare sighed as she walked out of her English class, beside Adam. "So, I can't believe that Ms. Michaels didn't give us any homework. I'd think that she'd be piling it on us, since we're going on winter break.

Adam shrugged. "Maybe she's in the Christmas spirit." He said, blue eyes dancing, mischeviously. "Whatever the reason, I'm not going to overthink it."

The girl beside of him laughed. "You're going to take advantage of this, and play videogames, all vacation long, aren't you?"

He turned his head to look at her, giving her a wide grin and nodding. "Yep. Besides, it's not like I'd have had time, anyway. My grandmother is coming to visit. She's going to be staying for a few days. So are my mom's older sister, and her family."

"That should be fun." Clare told him, smiling at him.

Adam shook his head. "Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Mark don't know that I'm Adam, yet. They live all the way in Florida, so we only see eachother, once or twice a year. My mom stopped grandma from saying anything to them. She said that they should find out, for themselves."

"Well, I'm sure that things will work out. They'll accept you for who you are. I know that they will." She said, voice filled with conviction, as she squeezed his arm, comfortingly.

He gave her a grateful smile. "Well, let's just hope that they're as accepting as you. So, how are you dealing with this being the first Christmas...? He trailed off, not knowing exactly how to approach this topic.

Clare groaned, sadly. "I have no idea how I'm going to deal with it. My mom acted so happy, this morning. You'd think that nothing had changed, from other winters and Christmas times. And my dad is probably going to have _her_ and _her kids, _at his condo. They're always there, when she has custody. It's why he had to discuss things and couldn't just let me stay with him, for a few days, a couple of months ago."

Adam winced. "Well, you could always spend Christmas at my house, if you want. I'm sure my mom won't mind, and Bianca is going to be there, anyway."

They stopped at their lockers to get the books that they needed, and she gave him a grateful look, hugging him. "Thanks for the offer." She replied, pulling away from him. "I might have to take you up, on that."

The two parted ways for their seperate classes. Clare walked hesitantly into Mr. Perino's class and took a seat up in the front. She chewed on her bottom lip, nervously. Her eyes glanced around the room, stopping on the dark skinned, dark haired girl, a few seats down. Clare couldn't believe that she'd lost her. And all because of a boy. They'd been the best of friends since the ninth grade. How is it that they'd let a guy come between them? Of course, she knew how. She'd been terrified of losing Jake. He'd become the only stable thing in her life, at that point. And she'd loved him. Not to mention, how betrayed she'd felt by seeing Alli and Jake kiss, when Alli had known she'd still had feelings for him. It had brought back painful memories of when Jenna and KC had gotten together. All she knew, was that she missed Alli.

As if feeling someone staring at her, Alli looked her way, her eyes meeting Clare's. She smiled sadly, feeling her eyes feel with tears. She wished things hadn't ended, the way that they did. She'd lost a best friend, through their actions. It had been hell, having to explain to everyone-her parents, Dave, _Sav_ why she and Clare weren't talking anymore. Dave had shook his head in disbelief, when she told him what had occured, and had declared it a stupid thing to argue about. And Alli supposed that it was. That didn't change the fact that Clare refused to speak to her, or even act as if she existed. Until today. It made Alli kind of hopeful. Was Clare willing to bury the hatchet? She certainly hoped so. She needed Clare, in her life. She jumped slightly, when she heard Perino slam the classroom door shut, and clap his hands together, signaling the beginning of class.

000000

When the bell rang, Alli stood up, quickly, gathering her books. She held them close to her chest, walking out the door. She didn't realise that anyone had been following her, until she felt a gentle grip on her arm. She whirled around, dark eyes widening as they met a pair of brilliant blue ones.

She swallowed hard, feeling slightly nervous when she realised that it was Clare. "Clare." She stated, softly, meekly. Something that was rather unusual for her. "You aren't going to yell at me again, are you?"

A faint blush of embarrassment flitted up the other girl's pale cheeks and she hasitily shook her head, curls flying about, with the motion. "No! Of course not, Alli. I actually wanted to apologize. And explain."

Alli arched a delicate eyebrow at her former best friend's words. "About?" She inquired hesitantly, shifting from foot to foot.

Clare looked around, biting her bottom lip, before grabbing Alli's tiny hand in her own and dragging her over to the JT Yorke Memorial. "I'm sorry for how I've been treating you, since what happened up at the cabin. It was so wrong of me, to forgive Jake but not you. I mean, we've been best friends, since ninth grade and I let a guy come between that. It's just...it hurt me to see you two do that. I was so angry. I didn't really think about why you did it. All I knew was, it felt like you'd betrayed me and could care less about me, just like my parents and just like Darcy. Things haven't been going so well. Not up until recently. My mother seemed to care more about Glen, than me and the woman that my father cheated on my mother with, is basically living with him. She and her kids see more of him, than I do. I had so much anger built up inside of me, that I guess I took it out on you. And Jenna. And that? That was wrong. You are..._were_ my best friend Alli, but I'll understand if you never want to forgive me."

Alli's gaze softened and tears stung her eyes. "I'm sorry too, Clare." She whispered. "I should never have kissed Jake, knowing how you felt about him. It was such a dumb move. And, what you did **_DID_**hurt me. But...I can't exactly blame you. I mean, I know if roles were reversed, I'd probably have done the same." She let out a giggle of excitement, at the fact that she and Clare were actually talking. It made her happy. Maybe things were going to change. Maybe they could be friends, again.

The other girl felt tears spill down her cheeks, as she through her arms around Alli, burying her head in her friend's shoulder, and taking in the familiarity of the hug. All Clare knew, was that this was a step in the right direction.

Just then, there was a tap on the glass, causing the girls to break apart, seeing Adam, Dave, and Jake all standing there, grinning at them.

Alli quickly began to wipe away all traces of tears, from her cheeks, causing the boys to burst into laughter.

"Well, look what we have here! A winter miracle!" Jake drawled out playfully, grinning down at his stepsister and her best friend.

"How long have you three been here?" Alli asked ferociously, glaring at them with her hands on her hips.

Dave smiled at his girlfriend's behavior and stepped torwards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek. "Only for a few minutes. I'm just glad thay you two made up."

Adam and Jake nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" Adam spoke up. "It's been a bit annoying, being forced to watch Nicholas Sparks movies and vampire stuff, and having to listen to Clare talk about how gorgeous the guys are."

Jake smothered a laugh at Adam's words, as Clare punched the two of them playfully in the shoulders.

Alli rolled her eyes and stepped torwards Clare, again, looping their arms together. "C'mon! We have **A LOT **to talk about!" She exclaimed, eyes sparkling as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

**The End**


End file.
